un amigo fielfeliz cumple kiba&akamaru!
by NaraSayuri
Summary: porqee para todos akamaru es solo un perrito, un animal pero no...el es un AMIGO!


-eh, ¡akamaru!-gritaba un castaño- feliz cumple años…

-guuaf- ladraba el pequeño animal blanco

-otro año mas conmigo akamaru, siempre te lo diré…gracias- le acariciaba el pelaje

-¡guuaf!- ladraba con mas entusiasmo, como diciendo "gracias a ti"

-¡kiba!- gritaban de la parte baja de su casa

-que pasa mama…- decía inocentemente, aun sabiendo que llegaría tarde

-apresúrate hijo, se te hará tarde- respondía su madre

-como todos los años mama, como todos los años…

-si pues ya es hora de bajar o no llegaras a tiempo- decía en un tono soberbio

-si, si, ya voy- al terminar esa frase, busco ropa interior y se introdujo en la ducha, al salir se vistió y tomo su mochila…

-¡feliz cumple años hermanito!- decía Hanna

-¡feliz cumple años hijo!- avanzaba su madre, con un pequeño pastelillo solo para el

-OH pero si se olvidan que también es el día de akamaru…

-claro que no, ven acá akamaru- decía Hanna, mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y le ponía un pequeño collar alrededor de su cuello

-el tiene un regalo y yo ¿no?...OH- decía con un tono sarcástico y juguetón

-ay hermanito, es que a el si lo quiero- decía con una pequeña riza Hanna

-muy chistosa, yo se que me quieres- la abrazaba y le daba uno de los odiosos besos en la frente que tanto le molestaban a su hermana

-aléjate pequeño can- decía con una riza casi aludidle

-ya ya basta,- decía la madre de los inuzuka- ambos ya, kiba alístate hijo, tienes que ir al colegio y lo sabes- lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de ternura- anda que en la tarde te haré tu platillo especial, mi chiquitín- a pesar de su tan temperamental carácter, con su hijo Tsume era tan tierna…

Realmente para kiba solo existía una razón por la cual ir al colegio, y no era el hacer bromas a sus amigos, no, era estar con hinata; si esa dulce chica tan tierna, tímida y que realmente nadie llega a conocer, bueno nadie ecepto kiba…

-Ey chicos, ya ah llegado kiba!- decía un rubio ojiazul

-Ey kiba, muchacho, feliz cumpleaños!- decía kankuro, quien se juntaba aun mas con la bola de amigos "naruto's" según nombro kankuro, ya que por naruto se empezo todo…

-kiba feliz cumple años!- se abalanzo hacia el una chica castaña, lo abrazo hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento y entrego un pequeño paquete- este es para akamaru…

-y el mío que?- decía dolido, o eso quería parecer

-el tuyo, es mi presencia- río ante la cara que había puesto el chico

-bueno pues es mejor que nada-reía con mucho entusiasmo al ver la expresión de la castaña al decir esto…

-OH pues olvídate de mi presencia- decía con resentimiento la castaña y trataba de alejarse

-OH vamos tenten, sabes que me quieres…- reía con naturalidad mientras los chicos veían esa pequeña escena

-pues si, ya que me queda, si eres mi mejor amigo- la castaña lo abrazo y beso su mejilla una y otra vez

-bueno ya tenten, danos permiso a los demás- replicaba naruto

-esta bien naruto, pero tienes la otra mejilla- ante este comentario naruto se puso rojo de cólera, y los chicos se reían con una energía que se contagiaba

-OH pues ya que se nos hace tarde- decía una rubia de cuatro coletas- feliz cumpleaños kiba- decía en forma de saludo, y así hasta el más perezoso de los chicos lo felicito, pero sentía que le faltaba algo…

-oigan esperen, y hinata- preguntaba en un tono preocupado

-vamos kiba, déjala respirar un poco- decía neji con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-esta con Sakura e ino- decía gaara al ver el rostro de kiba, ya que no entendió la pequeña gran indirecta de neji

-OH, eso es preocupante- decía Kiba

-bueno ya vámonos, ellas llegaran- comentaba kankuro

Entraron al aula que les tocaba, como una escuela "común" para ellos, no llevaban uniforme, por lo cual las chicas se esforzaban para llamar la atención, y los chicos, pues, son chicos…

-mira Kiba si se ah puesto bonita hinata- decía shikamaru para que Kiba se diera cuenta

-mas bien, la han puesto- decía en broma naruto, al ver el notable sonrojo de la hyuga; y ah decir verdad hinata se veía muy bonita, con una corta falda color azul cielo-el color favorito de Kiba- y una camiseta blanca con una pequeña flor estampada en el centro, algo pegada para su gusto, junto con unos pequeños tacones a juego, con su cabello ligeramente recogido con un broche- regalo de Kiba- simplemente hermosa…

-Kiba cierra la boca- decía tenten en una pequeña y muy mal recibida burla

- así como me vez pequeña tenten- decía neutro Kiba- así te vez cuando miras a neji- reía por lo bajo

-OH Kiba calla!- le propinaba un pequeño golpe en la nuca al castaño

-pues tu también- decía aun neutro

-Ho…hola Kiba- decía viendo al piso la hyuga- feliz cumpleaños- decía entregando una cajita color azul

-eh…gracias- decía tomando la cajita, rozando sus manos con las de la chica, acto seguido por la ruborizacion de las mejillas de hinata

-Etoo…me puedo sentar- preguntaba viendo el puesto vacío al lado del chico

-si,-decía embobado-si, si puedes- dijo cuando volvió al planeta

-gracias…- y empezo un día en la escuela, entre sonrojos de hinata y bromas de los chicos…

-hinata, estas tan roja como un tomate- bromeaba naruto

-Ey deja a mi prima- neji le puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y este solo trago saliva

-bueno,- tomaba una bocada de aire- yo me tengo que ir- decía Kiba- mi madre me tiene una comida preparada en casa y la compañía de akamaru

-vamos Kiba, solo pasa por akamaru y nos vamos a comer una ramen- decía naruto animado solo por el hecho de "comer una ramen"

-eh…bueno pues dejen paso por akamaru- se rascaba la nuca Kiba, siguieron el rumbo del castaño de camino a su casa, cada quien iba en su tema, naruto sasuke (quien era un chico tan callado) Sakura ino y lee iban platicando sobre los trabajos que tenían; tenten y neji solo caminaban y de vez en cuando cruzaban palabra, su sola compañía les bastaba; shikamaru choji temari kankuro y gaara platicaban de lo problemático que era el colegio…

-hinata- llamo su atención Kiba- yo…gracias

-eh…Etoo… no es nada- decía hinata mirando al piso, ya que el rubor se apodero de sus mejillas

Toda la tarde se la pasaron platicando, comiendo y bromeando animadamente, pero también a su tiempo cada uno tomaba su tema muy alejados de los otros…

-shikamaru, yo- decía temari- yo…estoy colada por ti- termino por decir

-….-no sabia que responder, ya que el sentía lo mismo, a lo cual solo tomo a temari por la nuca, la acerco a el y rozo sus labios en su forma de "respuesta"…

-tenten, quiero ser sincero,- neji la vio de frente- realmente, yo solo te veo como una amiga si, no quisiera lastimarte, mas de lo que ya lo hago- termino por decir y veía el hermoso atardecer para no ver las lagrimas de la chica caer…

Kankuro, gaara, naruto, sasuke, lee y choji platicaban amenamente y trataban en vano lanzar piropos a las chicas que pasaban…

-ino, te puedo decir algo- decía Sakura, a lo que ino solo asintió- yo…me...

-te gusta sasuke- dijo tan normal como siempre lo hacia

-Etoo… si, pero…

-Sakura, es evidente- decía ino dedicándole una sonrisa- ve y díselo

-si, eso Hare-estaba ¿decidida?- mejor…mañana- al parecer no, ino solo río

Por otro lado, Kiba, akamaru y hinata estaban platicando, akamaru en las piernas de hinata tomando una siesta, y hinata acariciando el pelaje del perrito blanco…

-hinata- decía Kiba volteando a verla- ¿Por qué te vestiste así?

-Etoo…- al instante hinata se ruborizo y miro al piso- fue… idea de…ino y Sakura…

-OH…pensé que lo habías hecho para mí- decía Kiba con recelo

-…- con esas palabras hinata se ruborizo aun mas, solo sintió las manos de Kiba en su cara, acercándose tanto el como acercando a ella, logro rozar sus labios y llegar a dar un beso tan tímido pero con tanto amor…

No tan solo se la paso bien Kiba en su día, no, akamaru tubo un día lleno de atenciones…

En la mañana tubo un rico desayuno, hecho por Tsume, y también tubo las atenciones de Hanna y ese pequeño detalle del collar…

En toda la tarde estuvo atendido tanto por ino, Sakura, hinata y tenten, la cual se veía triste y a pesar de eso akamaru siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con sus pequeños juegos…

En la noche al llegar a casa, Kiba le dedico un espacio más en su cuarto…

Ahí en el cuarto de Kiba, había una parte especialmente ocupado por akamaru, toda una pared llena de fotos, momentos que siempre recordaría, ya que solo los pasaba con akamaru, su fiel amigo desde la infancia, una de las fotos que adornaban la pared, era una donde Kiba apenas llegaba a tener un año, simplemente tenia un pañal y un pequeño perrito blanco en sus piernas, eran recuerdos tan tiernos que siempre estarían en su memoria; también había una imagen donde Kiba se había graduado de su primer colegio, -educación básica- con un trajecito negro y con akamaru a sus pies; tantos momentos que tenían juntos, tantos regaños que pasaron, y siempre, aunque tuviese a su familia y amigos, con el primero a quien recurría Kiba cuando tenia un problema, o tan solo para desahogarse, siempre seria AKAMARU el primero en saberlo…

Porque dicen que el mejor amigo del hombre, es el perro….

Bueno pues realmente lo acepto pueden darme de tomatazos jaja, no encontré como hacer para festejar a Kiba y akamaru juntos, tenia planeado una conquista de akamaru ah hinata y luego de ella a Kiba pero no supe como desarrollarla jeje!...

Bueno dejen aunque sea un review maldiciéndome jaja besos


End file.
